Anacleto siempre avaro
by Catalina Vigneaux
Summary: Anacleto era un hombre que no tenía nada. Solo su casa y su novia, hasta que un día llegó la herencia de un pariente, además de entrar en su vida un extraño hehizo...


**Personajes:  
Anacleto**

 **Mariquita:** Su empleada  
 **El Notario  
Don Pedro  
Juana:** Mujer de Pedro  
 **Juan Malulo**

 **Teresa:** Novia de Anacleto

 _La acción tiene lugar en la casa de don Anacleto. Hay una ventana al fondo. La entrada es por un costado. Se escuchan afuera pregones del manicero y del que vende mote con huesillos, y una melodía del organillero. Don Anacleto lee el diario en un sillón._

 **Acto único**

 **Anacleto:** ¡Mariquita!. ¡Mariquita!  
 **Mariquita:** _(Entrando)_ ¿don Anacleto?  
 **Anacleto:** Dale un peso al organillero y compra maní.  
 **Mariquita:** ¡No nos queda ni un solo peso, don Anacleto!  
 **Anacleto:** Bueno. ¡Sigue con tus quehaceres, entonces!

 _Sale Mariquita. Se escuchan golpes en la puerta._

 **Anacleto:** ¡Mariquita! _(Ella entra),_ asómate a ver quién está golpeando.  
 **Mariquita:** _(Mirando Por la ventana)_ ¡Ave María!. Es un señor desconocido, vestido de negro de abajo arriba!  
 **Anacleto:** Abre la puerta.  
 **Mariquita:** _(Lo hace. Entra el Notario, ella va hacia Anacleto y dice)._ ¡Le abrí!  
 **Anacleto:** Pregúntale quién es.  
 **Mariquita:** _(Al Notario)._ Pregunta don Anacleto que, quién es.  
 **Notario:** _(Carraspea)._ Soy el honorable Notario de este pueblo.

 _(Ella se desplaza rápidamente con pasitos cortos de uno a otro)_

 **Mariquita:** Dice que es el honorable Notario de este pueblo.  
 **Anacleto:** Pregúntale que, qué se le ofrece.  
 **Mariquita:** _(Al Notario)_ Pregunta que, qué se le ofrece.  
 **Notario:** Vengo a darle una buena noticia y una mala noticia.  
 **Mariquita:** _(Va hacia Anacleto)._ Viene a darle una buena noticia y una mala noticia.  
 **Anacleto:** Dile que me dé la buena noticia y se guarde la mala noticia.  
 **Mariquita:** _(Al Notario)._ Dice que le dé la buena noticia y se guarde la mala noticia.  
 **Notario:** Pregúntele si puedo hablar directamente con él.  
 **Mariquita:** _(A Anacleto)._ Pregunta si puede hablar directamente con usted.  
 **Anacleto:** Dile que eres mi empleada de confianza y te pago, para que me sirvas.  
 **Mariquita:** Dice que soy su empleada de confianza y que me paga para le sirva, aunque la verdad, señor Notario, es que me debe 33 meses de sueldo y si la cosa sigue así, me voy a retirar en Marzo.  
 **Anacleto:** Cállate y vete, sírvenos helados.  
 **Mariquita:** No hay helados, señor.  
 **Anacleto:** Entonces, limonada.  
 **Mariquita:** No hay limonada, señor.  
 **Anacleto:** Entonces, déjanos solos, que tengo que hablar con el señor.  
 **Mariquita:** Esta bien, señor. Me retiro. _(Sale)  
_ **Anacleto:** Y bien, señor Notario, ¿cuál es la buena noticia?  
 **Notario:** Lo siento, señor, pero para respetar el orden de los acontecimientos, tengo que darle primero la mala noticia.  
 **Anacleto:** Bueno, dígala, entonces. Lo más rápidamente posible porque me desagradan las malas noticias.  
 **Notario:** _(Habla tan aceleradamente que no se le entiende)._ El Lunes 30 de Abril, a las 10 horas, 30 minutos, 5 segundos, falleció en la localidad de Ruri Ruri un tío político de usted, avaro de profesión, millonario y sin descendientes, de un ataque general a la salud del cuerpo humano.  
 **Anacleto:** Muy mala noticia, señor, pero ¿podría repetirla más lentamente?

 _El Notario repite lo mismo pero en forma que se entienda._

 **Anacleto:** En efecto, mala noticia. Que descanse en paz el pobre tipo. Y que Dios lo tenga en su gloria. ¿Dónde dice que falleció?  
 **Notario:** En la localidad de Ruri Ruri.  
 **Anacleto:** ¿Dónde queda eso?  
 **Notario:** Diez kilómetros al Norte.  
 **Anacleto:** ¿Al Norte de qué?  
 **Notario:** No me informaron.  
 **Anacleto:** Ah. Y ahora, diga señor Notario, cual es la buena noticia.  
 **Notario:** Como su tío político, avaro y millonario no tenía descendientes en línea directa y consanguínea, usted don Anacleto, resulta ser heredero indirecto y sanguíneo, y recibe una bolsa que contiene varios millones de pesos. _(Le pasa una bolsa)._ En dinero contante y sonante. _(Agita la bolsa para que suene)._ He dicho.  
 **Anacleto:** _(La recibe)_ Ah, ah. _(Con reacción tardía)._ ¿Co-co-como dijo? _(Palpa la bolsa)._ Este que, este que, este que... ¿millones, señor Notario?. ¡Es demasiado para mí! _(Cae desmayado)  
_ **Notario:** ¡Empleada!. ¡Empleada!  
 **Mariquita:** _(Entrando)_ ¿Qué se ha imaginado?. No soy perro para que me llame de ese modo. Me llamo Mariquita. _(Ve a Anacleto, lo toca)._ ¡Ave María!. ¡Está difunto! _(Llora)  
_ **Notario:** No. Sólo es un desmayo.  
 **Mariquita:** ¡Asesino! Usted lo ha matado con la mala noticia.  
 **Notario:** Por el contrario, la mala noticia le cayó bien, fue con la buena noticia.  
 **Anacleto:** _(volviendo del desmayo)_ Mariquita... ¡mi bolsa! _(La busca, la encuentra)._ Mariquita ¡soy millonario!. Qué digo...¡multimultimultimillonario!  
 **Notario:** Y yo, habiendo cumplido con mi honorable misión, tengo a bien retirarme. _(Como Anacleto y Mariquita se abrazan eufóricos sin prestarle atención, sale)  
_ **Anacleto:** ¿Te das cuenta, Mariquita?. Acabo de heredar millones en dinero contante y sonante... Compraremos un automóvil, que digo... ¡un tren!. No, un buque... qué digo... ¡un castillo!... ¡Un país entero!  
 **Mariquita:** Sí, don Anacleto, pero no lo grite tan fuerte que pueden oírlo.  
 **Anacleto:** Y ¿qué importa que oigan?  
 **Mariquita:** Si se corre la voz por el pueblo, vendrán a pedirle dinero para esto y lo otro. A pedir prestado, pedir regalado, la gente es así, don Anacleto... y ¡se quedará usted en la calle en un santiamén!  
 **Anacleto:** Tienes toda la razón, Mariquita. No deben saberlo. Nadie debe saberlo. Ah... pero lo sabe el notario y lo contará. Hmmm. Debo comprar su silencio. Eso es, le daré dinero para no lo cuente a nadie. Va a buscarlo, Mariquita.

 _Sale Mariquita y se la oye gritar:_ "Señor Notario, señor Notario"

 **Anacleto:** _(Solo)_ Los buques están pasados de moda, compraré un submarino y un avión a chorro. Claro que eso ha de costar carísimo... creo que me contentaré con un buen automóvil. Un "Mercedes Benz" _(Reflexiona un instante)._ No, no, es mucho gasto. Un Ford me servirá lo mismo. Hay que ahorrar un poco por millonario que uno sea. Y, pensándolo bien, si compro un auto voy a tener que pagarle a un chofer, y piden un sueldo muy subido, más con lo exigente que están ahora, no, pensándolo bien, decía, conviene más no comprar auto y usar los taxis. Es bastante más cómodo. Sólo que se acostumbra uno y toma taxi a cada rato. Y eso ¡es la ruina!. Lo más práctico es caminar, es un excelente ejercicio, digo para la salud... y ahorra uno en médico y medicinas. Claro que caminar tiene su pequeño inconveniente, se gastan mucho los zapatos, y con lo caro que están pidiendo para ponerles "media suela", que le llaman... No. Decididamente, si deseo conservar este dinerito, lo más inteligente es quedarse en casa, sentadito en mi sillón. Y para lo que necesite, mando a la Mariquita... ¿A propósito?, ¿por qué no vuelve?. Necesito comprar el silencio del Notario, ese gasto no lo puedo evitar. No porque uno hereda unos cuantos millones hay que empezar a gastar como loco. ¡No, señor! _(Entra Mariquita seguida del Notario)._ ¡Ah! Ya regresa... Señor Notario, tengo una proposición que hacerle.  
 **Notario:** Lo escucho don Anacleto.  
 **Anacleto:** Es imprescindible mantener en secreto esto de mi herencia, los milloncitos... De modo que...¡compro su silencio!  
 **Notario:** Ofrezca.  
 **Anacleto:** Pida usted.  
 **Notario:** No, usted, don Anacleto.  
 **Anacleto:** Usted, señor Notario.  
 **Notario:** Diez mil pesos.  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Ni muerto!  
 **Notario:** Nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve...  
 **Anacleto:** Eso me parece más razonable, pero aún me parece demasiado.  
 **Notario:** Ofrezca usted.  
 **Anacleto:** Mil pesos... quiero decir, cien... mejor, diez pesos.  
 **Notario:** _(Indignado)_ ¿Diez pesos?. ¿Qué quiere que haga con diez pesos?  
 **Anacleto:** Puede usted comprar diez cosas de a peso.  
 **Notario:** ¡No hay nada que se pueda comprar por un peso!  
 **Anacleto:** Está bien: ¡cien pesos!. Y ni una palabra más.  
 **Notario:** De acuerdo. _(Aparte a Mariquita)._ Este se volvió podrido de avaro.  
 **Anacleto:** Entonces ¿jura usted no contar a nadie que soy millonario?  
 **Notario:** Juro.  
 **Anacleto:** ¡a nadie!. ¡Ni siquiera a mí mismo!  
 **Notario:** Ni siquiera a usted mismo.  
 **Anacleto:** ¿Ni a usted mismo?  
 **Notario:** Ni a mí mismo.  
 **Anacleto:** Bravo. Trato hecho. Queda comprometido por el juramento.  
 **Notario:** Y... ¿el dinero?  
 **Anacleto:** ¿Qué dinero?  
 **Notario:** Iba usted a comprar mi silencio.  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Ja ja ja!. ¿Oíste, Mariquita?. ¿Yo, comprar algo tan inútil como el silencio?. No se ve, no se toca, no se oye... ja, ja, ja, ¿por quién me toma?  
 **Notario:** ¡Déme Ese dinero!  
 **Anacleto:** No tengo dinero. Soy pobrísimo ¿verdad, Mariquita?  
 **Notario:** Acaba de ser usted multimillonario. Se queja de pobreza, ¡y tiene millones, millones!  
 **Anacleto:** ¿Oíste, mariquita? Lo ha dicho a gritos. Juró no decirlo a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

 _(Avanza, furioso, hacia él)_ ¡Devuélvame mi dinero!

 **Notario:** ¿Cuál Dinero?  
 **Anacleto:** Los cien pesos con que compré su silencio.  
 **Notario:** Dijo que lo iba a comprar, pero me dio nada.  
 **Anacleto:** Lo dije, y la palabra de un hombre honrado vale tanto como el dinero, de un hombre honrado. Me da usted ese dinero o lo denuncio.  
 **Notario:** ¡Pillo, sinvergüenza, infame... _(Le pasa dinero)._ ¡Tome!, pero le advierto que esto es un robo!  
 **Mariquita:** Don Anacleto, usted no puede hacer eso, no está bien.  
 **Notario:** ¡Déjelo!. Que se pudra con su dinero. Ha obrado la brujería fatal de los millones. Ha de saber usted, que su tío sufría de una horrible enfermedad.  
 **Anacleto:** ¿Qué enfermedad?  
 **Notario:** Por las noches tenía sudores fríos y de día sudores cálidos. Constantemente lo asediaban terrores matutinos y alucinaciones vespertinas, porque temblaba sin cesar ante la sola idea de que le pidieran, le robaran, le quitaron un peso de sus adorados milloncitos. Temblaba ante la idea de enfermarse y tener que gastar en médico. No tenía automóvil para no gastar en chofer o bencina, no caminaba para no gastar la suela de sus zapatos...  
 **Anacleto:** _(Que ha empezado a temblar al escuchar al Notario)._ Mariquita... creo que estoy enfermo...  
 **Mariquita:** ¡Jesús!. Voy a buscar un doctor...  
 **Anacleto:** ¡No!. ¿Estás loca?. Piden carísimo por una consulta. Mariquita... ¡tengo sudores fríos y calientes!  
 **Notario:** ¿Y sabe usted cómo se llama esa enfermedad que aquejaba a su honorable y despreciable tío?. Se llama avaricia ... Y ahora la ha contraído usted. Esto dicho, me retiro. _(Sale)  
_ **Anacleto:** ¿Yo, he contraído una enfermedad?. ¿Oíste, Mariquita?  
 **Mariquita:** Don Anacleto, ¡tire lejos ese dinero antes que le traiga desgracia!  
 **Anacleto:** Jamás. _(abraza la bolsa de dinero)._ Jamás de los jamases... Mis milloncitos. _(Besa la bolsa)_ _(Con temor, escuchando)_ Shhht... _(Va a la ventana y le hace señas para que se acerque)._ Escucha, Mariquita... es la voz del Notario...  
 **Voz del Notario:** ¡Oigan todos los de este pueblo!. Don Anacleto acaba de heredar millones, gran cantidad de millones... Oigan todos, ¡don Anacleto se ha vuelto millonario, no, multimillonario, millones de todos colores y de todos los tamaños!  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Infame!. Maldito Notario!. Ahora llegarán aquí todos a pedir. Mariquita, anda y diles que es mentira que soy pobre como una rata.  
 **Mariquita:** Lo haré, don Anacleto, pero primero págueme los 33 meses que me debe por mi abnegados servicios.  
 **Anacleto:** Nunca me habías cobrado un centavo, Mariquita. Nunca recuerdo haberte pagado.  
 **Mariquita:** No me pagaba porque era pobre.  
 **Anacleto:** Y ahora no te pago porque soy rico, y los ricos deben ahorrar para seguir siendo ricos.  
 **Mariquita:** ¡Avaro!  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Vete!  
 **Mariquita:** ¡Me voy! _(Sale, regresa en el acto, amenazante)._ Pero ¡le va a pesar, le va a pesar! _(Se retira)_  
 **Anacleto:** Una boca menos que alimentar. Ja,ja,ja... Y ahora, tengo que buscar la manera de alejar de aquí a los "pedigüeños". Necesito un consejo. Hay una sola persona en este pueblo que da consejos gratuitamente, Juan Malulo. Lo llamaré por teléfono. _(Toma el fono)._ Aló... ¿Estás en casa Juan Malulo?. Necesito un consejo...

 _(Al colgar se presenta entre humos, Juan Malulo, el diablo, de rojo y con cola.)_

 **Anacleto:** ¡Hombre!. Siempre me asustas. ¿En qué vehículo viajas para llegar tan pronto?  
 **Juan Malulo:** En del interés: me interesa atender cuanto antes a mi clientela  
 **Anacleto:** Tienes que darme un consejo, Juan Malulo.  
 **Juan Malulo:** ¿De qué se trata?. ¿Hay que perjudicar a alguien de este pueblo?. Es fácil, a todos les conozco sus debilidades, y sé cómo hacerlos rabiar...  
 **Anacleto:** No, no. Escucha: desde hace una hora soy millonario  
 **Juan Malulo:** ¡Me parece espléndido!  
 **Anacleto:** Pero no te daré ni un centavo por el consejo.  
 **Juan Malulo:** Así no dejarás de ser millonario.  
 **Anacleto:** Tú me comprendes, Juanito _(Lo va a abrazar, se retira asustado, soplando sobre sus ropas)._ Oye, ¡quemas!  
 **Juan Malulo:** _(Ríe)_ Sí, un poquito...Y bien, ¿de qué se trata el consejo?  
 **Anacleto:** Necesito Librarme de los pedigüeños. Vendrán todos a pedir dinero porque el Notario proclamó por el pueblo que recibí una herencia de millones.  
 **Juan Malulo:** Te voy a hacer una magia nueva, que acabo de aprender. Saca la lengua.  
 **Anacleto:** Ah. _(La saca mientras dice con dificultad)_ ¿La tengo "sucia"?  
 **Juan Malulo:** Silencio. Manten la lengua afuera mientras te hago la magia.  
 **Anacleto:** _(Hablando con dificultad)._ ¿No ves que la tengo afuera?  
 **Juan Malulo:** ¡No hables porque la lengua se entra!  
 **Anacleto:** _(Con dificultad, tratando de mantener la lengua afuera)._ Bueno, me callo. hablo.  
 **Juan Malulo:** ¡Digo que no hables!  
 **Anacleto:** Bueno ¡no hablo!  
 **Juan Malulo:** _(Desesperado)_ ¡Silencio! _(espera un momento y al ver que Anacleto mantiene la lengua afuera y guarda silencio, hace unos pases con sus manos por sobre la lengua, diciendo a modo de cábala)._ "Roñonio trifolati al crostino..." lengua recibe esta magia: ¡repetirás siempre lo último que escuchen los oídos de tu dueño! ¡Listo!  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Listo!  
 **Juan Malulo:** Ya está obrando la magia. Quieras o no tendrás que repetir siempre.  
 **Anacleto:** Siempre...  
 **Juan Malulo:** ¡Siempre!  
 **Anacleto:** Siempre...  
 **Juan Malulo:** Siempre... Vaya, qué idiota soy, me olvidaba que repites por la magia que te acabo de hacer. Ja, ja, ja. Hasta luego. _(se retira con un salto y sale humo)  
_ **Anacleto:** Luego. Qué magia tan rara, para qué servirá? Servirá. Ja, ja, sin querer repito lo que yo mismo digo. Digo. Oigo golpear la puerta... puerta _(Va a la ventana)._ Quién será... será?. El primer pedigüeño, don Pedro, viejo pillo. Pero no me sacará ni un cinco... cinco.

 _(Va a abrir la puerta, entra un campoesino, don Pedro)_

 **Don Pedro:** Buenas tardes, pues...  
 **Anacleto:** Tarde, pues.  
 **Don Pedro:** ¿Cómo que "tarde"? _(Al público)._ A lo mejor ya se lo pidieron todo... (A él) Oiga, compadrito, ya que usted tiene tan buen corazón, yo venía a pedirle que me saque de un apuro bien grande...  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Bien grande!  
 **Don Pedro:** Bien grande...  
 **Anacleto:** Bien grande.  
 **Don Pedro:** _(Hacia público)_ Se le pegó el disco al compadre. _(A él)_ Oiga, don Anacletito. ¿por qué le ha dado por repetir?  
 **Anacleto:** Por repetir.  
 **Don Pedro:** Bueno, si es su gusto, cada cual es dueño... Como le decía, vine para que me saque de un apuro y cuento...  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Puro Cuento!  
 **Don Pedro:** No, compadre, no es puro cuento, déjeme terminar, digo que estoy en apuros y "cuento con su merced", que tiene tan buen corazón, para que me ayude. Porque he sabido que usted es muy rico.  
 **Anacleto:** Muy rico...  
 **Don Pedro:** Y resulta que la Juana, mi mujer y yo, no tenemos ni para pagar el médico...  
 **Anacleto:** ¿El médico?  
 **Don Pedro:** Sí, pues, porque a la Juana se le enfermó su abuela...  
 **Anacleto:** _(con tono de insulto)_ ¡Su abuela!  
 **Don Pedro:** Oiga, Don Anacleto no es broma...  
 **Anacleto:** _(Contento)_ ¡Es broma!  
 **Don Pedro:** Epa, no se burle de la desgracia ajena. Como decía, la abuelita de la Juana está enferma y la pobre lo único que tiene para ver si mejora es agüita de albahaca...  
 **Anacleto:** _(tono de insulto)_ ¡Vaca!  
 **Don Pedro:** Oiga, qué se cree... despacito por las piedras, no me venga con insultos, mire que yo ligerito me aburro...  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Burro!  
 **Don Pedro:** Hasta aquí no más le aguanto, compadre, pero ¡más, no!  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Asno! _(A público)_ Ja, ja, está haciendo efecto la magia, magia.  
 **Don Pedro:** _(A público, rabioso)_ ¡Y a este viejo qué le pasa?. _(A él, zalamero)_ Oiga, compadre ¿qué se tragó un zoológico?  
 **Anacleto:** Lógico.  
 **Don Pedro:** _(al público)_ Este viejo es rico y yo necesito dinero, así es que tendré que ser paciente y hablarle con buen modo aunque me insulte. _(A él)_ Sabía, don Anacleto que las personas generosas con agradables a Dios?  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Adiós! _(Se restriega las manos, contento)  
_ **Don Pedro:** ¿Cómo? ¿me está echando a la calle?  
 **Anacleto:** ¡A la calle!  
 **Don Pedro:** ¡Me las pagará muy caro!. Se lo cuento a la Juana que es una mujer de armas tomar. ¡Verá usted lo que es bueno!  
 **Anacleto:** Bueno. _(Va hacia la puerta)_  
 **Don Pedro:** _(Furioso)_ ¡No respondo por lo que le pase!  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Pase! _(Abre la puerta y le indica que pase con el gesto. Don Pedro sale, indignado, Anacleto ríe, contento)_ Ja, ja, já... Resultó excelente la magia... la magia. _(Se escuchan golpes en la puerta)._ Esa debe ser la Juana, su mujer que viene a pedirme cuentas por el trato que le di al compadre... compadre... Pero obrará la magia.. la magia. _(Le abre)_  
 **Juana:** _(Entrando con un escoba, amenazante)_ Ah, ¡aquí está!. ¡Se atrevió a llamar "vaca", "burro" y otros animales a mi marido en lugar de ayudarlo. Sepa usted que nadie más que yo tiene derecho a insultarlo. ¡De modo que me va a pedir perdón en el acto!  
 **Anacleto:** En el acto.  
 **Juana:** Bueno, hágalo, entonces. ¿O quiere que le pegue?  
 **Anacleto:** Pegue... _(Ella le pega, persiguiéndolo por el cuarto a escobazos)._ Socorro, socorro, fue culpa de la magia... magia  
 **Juana:** ¡Qué magia magia!. Vaya tipo raro. Ya, ya, pida perdón, ¿o quiere que le siga pegando?  
 **Anacleto:** _(Afligido)_ Siga pegando... _(Para sí, murmura)._ Maldita magia... magia.  
 **Juana:** Miren qué gusti tan raro. Bueno, para mí es un placer. ¿Más?  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Más! _(Recibe más escobazos)  
_ **Juana:** ¿Más?  
 **Anacleto:** Más... _(Se cubre la boca a dos manos)  
_ **Juana:** _(Al público)._ Divertido el viejo. ¡le encanta que le peguen _(Al pegarle se le cae a Anacleto la bolsa)._ ¿Y esto qué es?. Parece que es dinero...  
 **Anacleto:** Es dinero...  
 **Juana:** Caramba. Y se diría que es muchísimo dinero...  
 **Anacleto:** Muchísimo dinero.  
 **Juana:** y... ¿es suyo?  
 **Anacleto:** _(Con intenso dolor)_ Es suyo...  
 **Juana:** Pero compadrito, no me diga, ¿está seguro? Yo creo que es suyo.  
 **Anacleto:** Es suyo _(lo dice con una voz llorosa)_  
 **Juana:** Pero ¡qué suerte la mía!. Tantísimo que necesitaba dinero. Pero no se estará burlando... A ver, repita que este dinero es un regalo.  
 **Anacleto:** _(Idéntico)._ Es un regalo... _(Llora)_  
 **Juana:** ¿De veras?  
 **Anacleto:** De veras.  
 **Juana:** No lo puedo creer... ¿Así es que todo este dinero es mío?  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Es mío!. ¡Es mío! _(Deja de llorar, salta de gusto)._ ¡Me salve, me salvé!  
 **Juana:** ¿Cómo que suyo?. Si me lo acaba de regalar, pues, compadre. Supongo que es una broma.  
 **Anacleto:** _(Sufre de nuevo)_ Una broma, una broma...  
 **Juana:** ¡Qué alivio!. Creí que se había arrepentido. Oiga, ¿me lo regala todo?  
 **Anacleto:** Todo...  
 **Juana:** En serio, ¿todito?  
 **Anacleto:** _(Lloroso)_ Todito...

 _(Cae desmayado en el sillón. Juana lo besa en la frente y va hacia la ventana)_

 **Juana:** _(Sale gritando hacia fuera)_ Pedro, Antonio, José, señor Cura, Vengan todos para contarles la buena noticia...

 _(Unas Caras de cartón empiezan a asomarse desde fuera a la ventana)_

 **Anacleto:** _(Volviendo del desmayo, busca su bolsa)._ Socorro, ¡al ladrón!. Me han robado mis millones... millones... Maldita magia, maldita magia _(Se pega en la boca, y en la lengua).(Entran Juan y Pedro)  
_ **Juana:** Don Anacletito, dígale a Pedro la verdad, no me quiere creer, dígale que es verdad.  
 **Anacleto:** Es verdad...  
 **Juana:** ¿Oíste, Pedro? _(A Anacleto)._ Pedro no me quería creer que usted es tan bueno que se dejó castigar, que hasta me pedía más golpes. Y para expiar faltas pasadas, me regaló todo su dinero. ¡Jesús, qué hombre tan desprendido!. _(Abraza a Anacleto que la mira atontado sin poder creer lo que le pasa)._ Es un héroe, un santo, un mártir!. Por favor repita, para que Pedro me crea, que lo que acabo de decir ¡es la pura verdad!  
 **Anacleto:** La pura verdad... _(Los mira como atontado, incapaz ya de reaccionar)_  
 **Don Pedro:** _(Sacude su mano y palmotea su espalda)_ Pero, don Anacleto, ¡esto es un milagro!

 _(Anacleto empieza a sentirse conforme)_

 **Anacleto:** ¡Un milagro!.  
 **Juana:** ¡Un héroe!. ¡Es capaz de darlo todo!  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Todo!  
 **Don Pedro:** ¡Se merece una estatua en la Plaza!  
 **Anacleto:** ¿En la Plaza?  
 **Juana:** _(Enternecida)_ Mírenlo, ¡qué modestia!. ¡Cómono!. Una estatua en la Plaza del pueblo, y la inauguraremos con banda de música _(Alza la mano)._ ¡Será así tan alta!  
 **Anacleto:** ¿Tan alta?  
 **Juana:** Pero Qué humilde... ¿Le parece demasiado?  
 **Anacleto:** Demasiado...  
 **Don Pedro:** Pero se lo merece, don Anacleto, porque ese dinero que usted nos regala lo repartiremos a los necesitados de este pueblo, haremos pavimentar las calles, pondremos luz eléctrica, construiremos escuelas miles de cosas...  
 **Anacleto:** _(Empieza a sentir entusiasmo)._ ¡Miles de cosas!  
 **Juana:** ¡Y usted, pobrecito, se ha quedado sin nada!  
 **Anacleto:** _(Con tristeza)_ Sin nada...  
 **Don Pedro:** Se equivoca, compadre: la Juana se lo fue a contar a todos en el pueblo y están haciendo una colecta para traerle cada día todo lo que necesite y de cuidar de usted como el héroe de este lugar... Es más ¡quieren nombrarlo Alcalde!  
 **Anacleto:** _(Ahora sin ocultar su felicidad)._ ¡Alcalde...!  
 **Juana:** ¿No oye? ¡Ya están aclamándolo... asómese a la ventana.  
 **Anacleto:** A la ventana. _(Va a la ventana)  
_ Voces de afuera: "Viva don Anacleto!. ¡Viva!. Queremos tener a don Anacleto de Alcalde!. Viva el benefactor del pueblo!  
 **Anacleto:** ¡Benefactor del pueblo!... _(Al público)._ Soy el hombre más popular... más popular de este pueblo, de este pueblo...  
 **Don Pedro:** Y bien, don Anacleto, vamos a ir a prepararlo todo para la fiesta de esta noche, una fiesta en su honor, donde Anacleto, para agradecer que lo haya dado todo para el pueblo. _(Sale seguido de Juana)  
_ **Anacleto:** _(Orgulloso, repite)._ ¡Todo para el pueblo! Ja, ja, ja... No tengo un centavo, pero me siento feliz... qué raro... raro. _(Toma el fono)_ Juan Malulo!... Malulo... _(Un fogonazo, humo y aparece Juan Malulo)._ Líbrame de la magia, ya no la necesito, Necesito.  
 **Juan Malulo:** (Pone cara de compasión) Lo siento Anacleto, pero esta magia es irreversible.

 **Anacleto: ¿Es irreversible? ¡Qué dices! ¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?**

 **Juan Malulo: Lo siento Anacleto… yo me voy. Si me necesita me llama.**

 **(Aparece humo y Juan desaparece)**

 **Anacleto: (Con cara de tristeza) Me llama…**

 **(Anacleto se queda sentado en su sillón pensando cómo hacer para dejar de repetir todo lo que se dice.)**

 **Anacleto: ¡Ya sé! Voy a amarrarme la boca así no puedo hablar. Prefiero no hablar a seguir perdiéndolo todo.**

 **(Anacleto va a buscar entre sus cajones algo con lo que se pueda tapar la boca. Saca un pañuelo y se lo amarra fuerte a la boca. Se sienta en su sillón con cara de tranquilidad. Entonces, llaman a la puerta)**

 **Teresa: ¡Anacleto!, ¡Anacleto!**

 **(Don Anacleto intenta hablar pero recuerda que tiene un pañuelo en la boca. Mira hacia los lados sin saber qué hacer)**

 **Teresa: ¡Anacleto, ábreme, soy yo, Teresa!**

 **(Anacleto se para de su sillón y abre la puerta)**

 **Teresa: ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué tienes ese pañuelo en la boca?**

 **(Anacleto no responde y se va a sentar al sillón)**

 **Teresa: Sácatelo**

 **(Anacleto mueve la cabeza afirmando que no lo va a hacer)**

 **Teresa: Entonces yo lo haré**

 **(Anacleto pone ara de miedo, y comienza a correr por la casa, mientras Teresa lo persigue intentando quitarle el pañuelo)**

 **Teresa: ¡Ven para que te lo saque!**

 **(Lo atrapa, lo pone en frente de ella afirmándolo y se lo saca)**

 **Teresa: ¿Me puedes decir por qué tenían el pañuelo en la boca?**

 **Anacleto: El pañuelo en la boca**

 **Teresa: Sí, eso quiero saber. ¿Cuál es tu problema?**

 **Anacleto: Cuál es tu problema**

 **Teresa: ¿Mi problema? Yo venía a hablarte acerca de lo que hablamos el otro día de si nos vamos a casar.**

 **Anacleto: Nos vamos a casar.**

 **Teresa: (Con cara de alegría) ¡¿De verdad?!**

 **Anacleto: (Con cara de angustia) De verdad**

 **(Teresa va a abrir la puerta y grita para afuera a todo volumen)**

 **Teresa: ¡Anacleto y yo nos vamos a casar! (se dirige donde Anacleto) ¿Pero como pagaremos el matrimonio? (cara de pensativa)**

 **Anacleto: Pagaremos el matrimonio**

 **Teresa: ¡Claro que lo pagaremos! Puedes pagar tu una pequeña parte, porque ya sé que no tienes mucha plata, y la otra más grande yo l apago.**

 **Anacleto: (con cara de angustia) Yo la pago**

 **Teresa: (sorprendida) ¿Tú la pagas? ¿Estás seguro?**

 **Anacleto: (poniendo las manos sobre su cara y poniéndose en cuclillas) Seguro**

 **Teresa: ¡Perfecto! Hay que ver dónde viviremos. ¿Quieres vivir en tu casa?**

 **Anacleto: En tu casa (Se va a sentar al sillón con actitud cabisbaja)**

 **Teresa: ¿Y todos los recuerdos que tienen acá? ¡Con lo que te gusta tu casa! Me tienes realmente sorprendida. (Camina de un lado a otro pensativa) Pero tengo que ver qué hago con mi hermana. No va a vivir con nosotros… ¿o quieres que igual viva en mi casa? (mirando a Anacleto)**

 **Anacleto: En mi casa**

 **Teresa: ¿Acá?**

 **Anacleto: Acá**

 **Teresa: Le diré que le vendes la casa. ¿Cuánto le cobras? Pide lo que quieras, no tiene por qué ser barato**

 **Anacleto: Barato**

 **Teresa: ¿Qué? ¡Va a pensar que es un regalo!**

 **Anacleto: (con cara de resignación) Es un regalo**

 **Teresa: ¡NO puedo creer que le regales tu casa a mi hermana que ni siquiera te te cae bien! Te desconozco Anacleto, estoy orgullosa de ti. ¡La voy a llamar ahora mismo para contarle las noticias!**

 **(Teresa se va y Anacleto se queda llorando desconsoladamente en su sillón)**

 **Anacleto: ¡Juan Malulo te desprecio!**


End file.
